swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Corellian Corvette (space)
I rolled this page back, because it's supposed to be an article on how to physically destroy a Corellian Corvette regardless of the mission involved. The Kashyyyk space mission walkthroughs can mention what steps are different in their cases, but I think this page should stay as is. --Influenza 20:30, 7 Jul 2005 (CEST) I don't agree, cause the goal of the mission is different, you have to disable the corvette, then escort and protect it, which doesn't need to do all in the same order as the Kessel one, and it's easier to read separated thread than having to dcipher what part refers to what mission. Furthermore, I intended to document all the preliminary missions necessary to get to that part, thanks to ruin my efforts... --Eajeuris 14:06, 8 Jul 2005 (CEST) : No need to be a defeatist, this is a community site and everyone has equal say. But you missed my point. This article is primarily about the destruction of a corellian corvette, independent of the mission involved. It can refer to the Master-level targets, a corvette wandering Deep Space, or maybe even a ship for a new mission in the future. There's no need to write two completely independent articles on the Kashyyyk corvette vs. the Kessel corvette because the act of disabling and optionally destroying them is exactly the same (different ships involved, but the steps are still identical). I would accept a compromise of stripping this article of all material strictly related to the Kessel missions: the spawning waypoints, the escort sizes, and the "ensuring you get credit" tips; as long as that information were moved to an appropriate article and linked together. The Kashyyyk article could then link this page and simply say "follow all steps up to disabling the engines," rather than give another complete description on taking the ship. Is that a decent compromise? --Influenza 21:15, 8 Jul 2005 (CEST) : Also, if you're going to document all the preceding missions, you should do so on the Civilian Protection Guild page and then make appropriate pages for the faction-specific missions. --Influenza 21:15, 8 Jul 2005 (CEST) I used to organize Rebel (Star Ravager) corellian corvette missions in Farstar server 4-5 months (my character name there is "Imaze"). I think that did fly at least 20-30 missions, and helped maybe 60-80+ pilots. Normal procededure to complete Star Ravager mission was: 1) Send invitation mail to know pilots and advertise your "event" by other means. Give meeting place and time. You can solo this, but your chances will raise significally if you group with others. 2) Meeting in place and grouping everyone. Give general briefing for everyone. 3) Check exit point and clear possible gunships. 4) Wait corvette in waypoint 6000, 6000, 6000. 5) Destroy fighter escort by pulling fighters out (one pilot in group goes near escort and run back to mission task force when fighters did get aggro). 6) Destroy corvette gun 5. 7) Destroy escorting gunships by approaching behind and low. This needs some practice, but when you know how to do this they are easy. There is dead corner in Imperial gunships. 8) Destroy corvette weapons. Using missiles from behind. You can just stay behind corvette engines and aim & launch missiles from there. 9) Destroy corvette components. Using missiles again or just shooting them down. 10) Destroy bridge when all pilots are in area. I stopped organizing these events, because it is everytime nightmare to keep task force together and coherent. I just wanted to added to orginal article that missiles/torpedos/bombs are very good weapons against corvette. Also pulling fighter escort is efficient tactic. ---- The information is slightly outdated. Remaining escorts don't cause a problem anymore, the vette will still spawn again. Also, the getting credit information is inaccurate. I haven't figured it out exactly, however I have seen somebody getting credit without doing any damage to the vette, however their group did and that would appear to be sufficient. 88.76.245.109 08:48, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Updated Information I have gone through and updated the information as best I can. Primarily I have updated the spawn timers (~45 mins now) and the fact the Gunboats no longer prevent spawns. If I have missed anything please let me know :) -- 14:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC)